Castlevania: The Adventure
Castlevania: The Adventure (ドラキュラ伝説; Dracula Densetsu) ist das erste Castlevania Spiel für Nintendos Game Boy. Es wurde am 27. Oktober 1989 in Japan und im Dezember 1989 in Nordamerika veröffentlicht. Der eigentliche Titel ist The Castlevania Adventure. Jedoch wird das Spiel mittlerweile Castlevania: The Adventure genannt, was sich auch am Remake Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth zeigt. Geschichte Der Held von Castlevania: The Adventure ist Christopher Belmont. 1576 erfüllt Christopher sein Schicksal, betritt das Schloß des Grafen und vernichtet ihn. Charakter Gallerie Image:Christopher.jpg|Christopher Belmont - Der Held des Spiels. Image:Dracula Adventure.JPG|Dracula - Der Antagonist des Spiels. Image:CA Gobanz.JPG|Gobanz ("Zeldo" in der japanischen Anleitung) - Der erste Boss des Spiels Image:CA Undermole.JPG|Undermole - Ein Unterschlupf dieser Kreaturen, sind der zweite Boss Image:CA Death Bat.JPG|Death Bat ("Gobanz" in der japanschen Anleitung) - Der dritte Boss des Spiels Gameplay Castlevania besteht aus vier Leveln mit einem Timelimit, an deren Ende jeweils ein Boss wartet. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Spielen der Serien, werden Herzen hier nicht für die Zweitwaffen benutzt, sondern sie füllen die Energie wieder auf. Christophers Peitsche kann mit magischen Kristallen verbessert werden, jedoch wird sie sobald Christopher von einem Feind getroffen wird, wieder schwächer. Statt Geldsäcken, sammelt man hier gigantische Münzen, um seinen Score zu erhöhen. Storyline Konfussion Als dieses Spiel zuerst erschien, wurde es als Sequel zu Castlevania: Simon's Quest in Nordamerika vermarktet. Auf der Rückseite der Box war zu lesen http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/box-gb.htm "Nachdem ihm seine Flügel in Castlevania und Simon's Quest gestutzt wurden, stand der dem Tod trotzdene Graf erneut auf. Mit einem Verlangen nach Rache, noch mehr als nach Blut, wird er auf deinen Game Boy kommen, mit Zähnen die vom Licht des silbernen Vollmondes glitzern." Kein Text, weder auf der Verpackung, der Anleitung, oder im Spiel, nennt den Namen des Helden und es wurde angenommen, dass es sich um ein weiteres Abentuer von Simon Belmont handeln würde. Der offizielle Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide "bestätigte" auch, dass der Held Simon sei und er wurde auch in einem Magazin genannt. Nachdem das Sequel Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge erschien, dass eine wichtigere Geschichte hatte, wurde bekannt, dass der Held von The Adventure nicht Simon war, sondern ein Charakter, von dem in Amerika vorher nie etwas hörte und zwar Christopher Belmont. Es wurde jedoch weiterhin angenommen, dass The Adventure ein Sequel. Die Anleitung zu Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/manual-cv3.htm stufte Dracula's Curse 100 Jahre vor Simons Abenteuern ein (die amerikanische Anleitung sagte "Die Zeit ist 100 Jahre vor Simon Belmonts Geburt."), desweiteren wurde gesagt, dass Trevor der erste Kämpfer des Belmont Clans sei (die amerikanische Anleitung sagte dazu, er war "der Ursprung der Belmont Warlord Chromosomen"). Durch den bereits etablierten 100 Jahres Rhytmus von Dracula, wurde angenommen, dass dieses Spiel 100 Jahre nach Simons Abenteuern spielen und Christopher ein Nachfahre ist. In Japan hingegen, war es immer klar, dass der Held dieses Spiels Christopher ist und es vor Simons Zeit spielt. Die japanische Anleitung sprach von der "Legende von Christopher" und Simon wurde als der Erbe von Christophers Vermächtnis bezeichnet. Das Spiel wurde erschaffen um die Geschichte des legendären Kriegers zu erzählen. In Japan war Christopher Belmont als der erste Belmont vorgesehen, der sich Dracula in den Weg stellte (siehe die Übersetzung der japanischen Aneleitunghttp://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cvgb1/documents/CVAJ.txt), bis diese Idee mit dem erscheinen von Dracula's Curse wieder verworfen wurde. Für eine Zeit galten in Japan sowohl The Adventure, als auch Dracula's Curse, als die ersten Abenteuer eines Belmonts und Vorgänger von Simons Geschichten. Als Iga seine Timeline entwickelte, korrigierte er diese Diskrepanz und platzierte Dracula's Cruse 100 Jahre vor The Adventure, dass selbst 100 Jahre vor Simons Abenteuern angesiedelt ist. Castlevania: Legends, dass später erschien, galt ebenfalls als der erste Kampf eines Belmonts gegen Dracula, doch Iga entfernte dieses Spiel komplett von der offiziellen Timeline. Die meisten westlichen Fans akzeptieren mittlerweile die japanische Reihenfolge der Geschichte, wie sie Castlevania Produzent Iga festgelegt hat, nach welcher The Adventure nach Dracula's Curse, aber vor Castlevania angesiedelt ist. Die Geschichte in der amerikanischen Anleitung von Castlevania Chronicles, dass ein Remake des Original Castlevanias ist, liest sich sehr wie die Geschichte des originalen Castlevanias im japanischen und benennt Christopher ebenfalls als Vorfahren Simons. Die Leute, die die Comic Adaption von The Adventure (Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy) geschrieben haben, schienen sich hingegen nicht mit der Anleitung von Castlevania Chronicles beschäftigt zu haben ud setzten die Geschichte stattdessen in eine spätere Zeit (späte 1700er, statt späte 1500er), womit Simon vor Christopher war. Es wird die Geschichte eines wiedererweckten Dracula erzählt, der wütend ist über seine Niederlage durch die Hand von Simon und der nach Rache sinnt. Es ist im Prinzip die selbe Geschichte, mit der The Adventure zuerst im Westen vermarktet wurde. Die Beschreibung des Comics gibt die richtige kanonische Zeit (1576) für The Adventure, der aktuelle Comic hingegen nicht. With Nachdem sowohl die amerikanische, als auch die japanische Geschichte, wie sie in der Anleitung beschrieben wurden, als nicht mehr kanonisch gelten, bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig von der eigentlich Story, die als Kanon akzeptiert wird. Im Prinzip nur, dass Dracula nach hundert Jahren wieder von seinem Grab auferstand, nachdem er zuvor von Trevor besiegt wurde. Trevors Nachfahre Christopher, nimmt sich die legendäre Peitsche und besiegt Dracula. Der Rest der Geschichte, wird erst durch das Sequel Belmont's Revenge aufgedeckt, wo es heißt, dass Dracula nach dem Kampf mit Christopher in Form von Neben entkommen konnte, aber zu schwach ist, um etwas zu machen, weswegen er auf die Möglichkeit wartet, dass er seine Stärke zurückerhält. Der Timelineeintraghttp://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv-por/bonusmaterial4.htm, der als Vorbestellerbonus Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin beilag, sagt dazu folgendes: 1576 The Castlevania Adventure - Count Dracula, slain 100 years before, is reborn. It is here where the legend begins - once every 100 years, Dracula will come back to life. Christopher Belmont, in another fight with Dracula, apparently succeeds in vanquishing Dracula... But Dracula was not destroyed and in 15 years a dreadful tragedy will occur. Siehe auch * The Adventure (Kategorie) * The Adventure Charaktere * The Adventure Items * The Adventure Monsterliste * The Adventure Orte * The Adventure Inventar Weitere Themen * Akumajo Dracula Best Vol. 2 - Enthält den Originalsoundtrack des Spiels * Game Boy Spieleberater - Enthält Material zum Spiel. * Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge - Das Game Boy Sequel * Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth - Ein Remake für WiiWare. * Castlevania - The Adventure gilt als Prequel zum ersten Castlevania * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest - Im Westen wurde The Adventure als Sequel zu Simon's Quest veröffentlicht, in welchem Simon zum dritten mal gegen Dracula kämpft * Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy - Eine Comicbuchadaption des Spiels * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 1 * Famitsu Dracula Densetsu Guide - Ein japanischer Guide für das Spiel Externe Videos * Speed Run auf Easy Externe Links * Castlevania Realm * GameFAQs en:Castlevania: The Adventure T T T Kategorie:The Adventure